Since the development and commercial access to Global Positioning System (GPS) and other Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS), as well as various other Location-Based Services (LBS), numerous computer applications have been built around understanding a user's location, and leveraging that location knowledge, often in connection with a stated destination or near-by points of potential interest. For example, GPS navigation systems were first utilized in connection with two-dimensional orthographic projection maps to assist users to travel from location to location. GPS (or other LBS systems) have expanded to assist in discovering and delivering general information about a user's current location, and can include information about local business listings, advertisements, and so forth.
Given a user's location, conventional devices can provide directions to specific locations and, in some cases, can allow users to discover services or content relevant to their current location. Such services can even be helpful at a street-level scale. However, current systems and methods for understanding the location of a user do not provide the granularity to understand a real context of a user.
Further, many people prefer to communicate with others through various devices (e.g., mobile phone, computer, and so on) instead of (or as a supplement to) conducting face-to-face communications. Since communication devices are readily available, usage of these devices occurs at any time and any place. Thus, there is a vast amount of data accessible to a device as it relates to the device user. However, conventional systems do not exploit this information in a manner that can be of benefit to the user.